videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Jean (2002)
Green Jean is a 2002 video game released for the XBOX and Windows. It was developed by Quarantine Development in association with Radical Entertainment and published by SEGA. The game was intended to be a killer app for the XBOX, with Quarantine hoping to create a new mascot for the console. Microsoft passed on using the character due to a lack of a clear demographical aim. Development Development on a second Green Jean game began in the late-90s. This was part of a deal Quarantine made with Visual Concepts to produce remakes of games for the SEGA Dreamcast. Super Stuntmeister was the only game in the deal to come to fruition. Green Jean was held back from release due to the declining sales of the SEGA Dreamcast and was scrapped. Production resumed in 2001 with development duties being handed to Radical Entertainment. Through them they were able to secure a publishing deal through Sierra Entertainment. The game was released on the anniversary of the original Green Jean for the XBOX. A PlayStation 2 port was planned but scrapped due to low satisfaction with the poorer graphics on that version. Plot The game starts with an introduction to Green Jean, revealing her history as a nerdy meek girl who got kidnapped by the malevolent Dr. Unk along with Maya Cabocha, a class bully. Both were experimented on and became hulk-like monsters. Jean escapes due to her rowdiness being too much for Unk to contain, but she gets Maya and makes her her protege, deeming her the Nega Jean. Jean is at school, taking a quiz. She is unable to concentrate due to a headache, but her attention is soon drawn to her hand, which begins to turn green. Jean turns into her alter ego and her mind blanks, leading to her destroying the classroom. While on her rampage, she is taunted by a demon passing himself off as Kroywen. The military arrives and tries to sedate her, but she overpowers them. She hops on a helicopter to escape, but the copter breaks due to her immense weight and she plummets to the ground. This is revealed to be a dream. Jean wakes up, hoping for a good day. She is contacted by her aide, Dee Tektov, who informs her of Dr. Unk giving a speech at her school and claiming she has changed her ways. Jean decides to go to investigate and see if Unk's word holds true. Unk gives her speech regarding a nuclear generator she intends to use to power the city, while Jean listens to find any hidden motives. Suddenly, a hulking creature that resembles Green Jean arrives on stage and attacks Unk. Jean attempts to trigger her beast form, but is unable to find a safe place to change. Maya is seen trying to take pictures of "Jean" for a school project, but the latter destroys her camera. Believing Jean was at fault, Maya's anger causes her own alter ego to resurface, the Nega Jean. Jean exits the school and transforms in a public restroom. By the time she gets back to the auditorium, the students, the imposter and the nuclear generator are gone. Green Jean is later found by the police and they attempt to subdue her, but she escapes. Later on, Jean goes to Tektov and explains what happened. He gives Jean an earpiece so he could relay instructions to her and keep track of what would happen. On the way, Jean discovers her classmates were mutated and begin attacking her, but she subdues them after transforming back into the beast. Green Jean travels across the city and discovers Nega wreaking havoc. After beating her, Jean demands info from her, slowly becoming more aggressive with every quip. Jean is supposedly sent on a mission by Tektov to recover materials, which lead to her destroying public property. Jean is led toward the army by Tektov, believing she is no longer worth saving, and she fights a resistance led by Unk. Jean confronts Tektov and he promptly knocks her out. Jean is taken to a military base and is hounded by a general. She soon realizes that the general sounds like Kroywen, the demon who haunted her in her recurring nightmares, and her rage overtakes her. She changes and goes after the general, but is stopped by Nega. After another fight, the two are gassed and returned to normal. Wanting to calm her down, Maya explains her history as Nega, where her attacks against the authorities and her allegiance to Unk were done out of fear and rejection, and that she wants to become a hero. Jean confesses that something is within her and she pleads for help in stopping it. Both form a truce and escape from the base, finding Tektov and Unk. The latter confirms that she had no involvement in the mutation of the students, and further proves it by playing back a security tape where she was attacked by the false Jean and the general. Meanwhile, Jean disappears after seeing a hurtful news report blaming her for the destruction and more insults from the general. She is reassured by the others and they offer to help her defeat her inner demon. With the help of the three, Green Jean discovers the location of the general and the false Jean and she defeats the both of them. However, she once again loses control and prepares to attack her friends, but they're saved after Tektov knocks her out again. They then put her through an experiment where she enters her subconscious to fight Kroywen. She destroys him, and rids herself of the evil that dwells within her. Unk opts to help the remaining mutants return to normal, with the help of Tektov, and Unk allows Nega to defect to Jean's side. A few months later, the two are heading to school and they decide to turn into their monster forms to make it there quicker. Gameplay You take the role of Green Jean, and you venture through differing areas trying to fight off the army and her usual enemies. You could switch between her hero form and her normal form, done to go between action scenes and stealth missions. You also do missions for NPCs and you could earn money, checkpoints in worlds you explore and access to new areas. Throughout, you upgrade your character and it shows with the character's physique. There're also missions where you take control of Jean's mutated dog/sidekick Tank, namely going through narrow corridors and being a playable character in a co-op mode. Bonus missions are also present, involving guiding kids to safety preventing them from getting mutated by Kroywen. You can also interact with other mutants and play as them when you beat the game. Costumes The game contains a number of unlockable costumes, which could be found throughout the game by beating the bonus missions. Most of them were rejected ideas for the main outfit for Green Jean. * Blue Jeans: Jean's khakis are replaced by blue jeans. Her top is also converted into a tube top. * Skull: Jean dons a skull mask. * I'm Hired: Jean wears a white leotard. * Incredible Helper: Jean dons a santa costume. * One Angry Girl: Jean maintains her human form, but keeps the tattered clothes and long hair. Reception The game received favorable reviews from critics, with praise going toward the graphics, story and gameplay.Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Video Games with Multiple Developers Category:2002 video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sierra Entertainment